Tick Tock
Tick Tock is the seventh episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired on Cartoon Network on February 22nd, 2012. Plot The episode starts with Zane breaking his previous record for holding his breath underwater, astonishing his comrades. After he surfaces, the Ninja discuss their many accomplishments and wonder if they have reached their full potential. They seek out Master Wu, who tells them that they have only reached their physical peak; their true potential requires mental enlightenment as well. Master Wu begins to relate a story about his childhood, talking of how he and his brother were best of friends. One day while they were practicing their skills, Wu lost his katana, and his older brother sought to find it, knowing their father would not be pleased. Garmadon found the katana after clambering over the wall, however, he is bitten by a small green snake. In the following days, Garmadon developed an increasingly darker nature, which Master Wu attributes to the snake bite, as it came from "a legendary snake"—the Great Devourer. The tale told, Master Wu declares that he is going on a journey, alone. The Ninja are taken aback, but they and Nya oblige, dropping Wu off at a nearby mountain. Afterwards, the Ninja decide to go to Jamanakai Village to post signs about the missing Fangblades. As Zane is posting signs, he sees the Falcon. A montage shows the Ninja traversing different terrain to reach the Falcon's destination. During the montage, Jay, Cole and Kai become too tired to go on while Zane proceeds into a frosted forest. As he follows it, the Falcon suddenly drops to the snowy ground. Zane picks it up, and finds it is mechanical. Zane is then disturbed by a robot, though quickly destroys it to find the same symbol on the robot and the Falcon. Zane proceeds into a hollow tree which he discovers is a workshop. While searching through the building, he finds a blueprint with a figure on it and drops to his knees, yelling in disbelief. Meanwhile, Master Wu enters a tea shop and requests Traveler's Tea. Mistaké, the owner, claims not to have heard of it but upon receiving payment brings out a pot, warning Master Wu that those who drink the tea do not return. Saying that he will not bother her again, he leaves the shop. Back at the forest, the Ninja find Zane, still on his knees. They question why he is distressed, when Zane reveals to them by opening up his torso that he is a robot. The Ninja assure him that although he might not be human he is still their brother, but Zane asks to be left alone after the revelation. Kai, Jay, and Cole leave the workshop at Zane's request, but are soon attacked by Treehorns. They dodge their attacks at first, but are unable to defeat them and are quickly subdued. In the workshop, Zane takes another look at his blueprints and, realizing he has a Memory switch, flips the switch on. He remembers his father, Dr. Julien, and the different things he taught him over the years. His father explains to Zane that he was built to protect others, and wishing to save his son the pain of heartbreak, turns off his Memory switch before passing away of old age. Zane, having regained his memories, sheds a tear for his father before rushing out to help his friends. Together they defeat the Treehorns, but things take a turn for the worse when the Queen arrives. Realizing now who he is, Zane overcomes the obstacles of his heart and reaches his True Potential. Using his newfound powers, Zane freezes the Queen as the other Treehorns retreat. While the other Ninja are happy for Zane for being the first to unlock his True Potential, Zane proclaims with confidence that they are going to find Pythor. Meanwhile, Pythor is still desperately trying to unite the snake tribes. He has been attempting to solve a riddle: "When the five fangs unite as one, the path toward the Devourer has begun." The other leaders begin to doubt Pythor, saying that snakes will begin to ask questions. Just then, Acidicus and Skalidor get into a tussle with one another, and their staffs are tossed aside. The venom from the staffs drips onto the floor, giving Pythor an idea. He gathers all of the staffs and puts them in a leaning formation over the table, sliding a scrap of paper underneath. The venom from the five Snake Staffs drips onto the paper, creating a map showing the locations of the four Fangblades. Having solved the riddle, Pythor and the others rejoice. On a tall mountain, Master Wu is shown to be meditating before pouring the Traveler's Tea in a circle around his campfire. A vortex then erupts, and he steps into it. He reappears in another dimension, where he is greeted by his brother, Lord Garmadon, who then proceeds to laugh ominously. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Mistaké - Mackenzie Gray *Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Skalidor - John Novak *Acidicus - Paul Dobson Notes *The episode's title refers to Zane (and, to a lesser extent, the Falcon), who is revealed to be a mechanical being. This twist is foreshadowed by the opening scene, showing a mass of clockwork before zooming out to show a pocketwatch, as well as Kai's comment about Zane being "inhuman." **The episode title may also refer to the Serpentine's search for the Four Silver Fangblades, which will become a race against time as the Ninja try to stop them from unleashing the Great Devourer. *This episode features the first appearance of Dr. Julien (in a flashback) and Lord Garmadon's new, four-armed form. It also marks the only appearances of the Juggernaut and Treehorns in the series. *The title sequence is updated in this episode, featuring the Ninja in their ZX outfits. Errors *When the Ninja visit Jamanakai Village and Cole asks Kai if everything's all right, he speaks with Jay's voice. *When Pythor collects the staffs, Fangtom is holding the Anacondrai's staff, not the Fangpyre's. *When Master Wu tell his story to Ninja, behind him is seen the Sacred Flute in cabinet, even though it was stolen by Pythor in the previous episode. *When Zane shows the Ninja that he's a robot, his memory switch is on but when he discovers the switch, it's off. Gallery MoS7Babe.png MoS7Beam.png|Zane unlocks his True Potential MoS7Beckon.png MoS7Bite.png MoS7Blueprint.png MoS7Bot.png MoS7Bounty.png MoS7Comfort.png MoS7Confident.png MoS7Cook.png MoS7Cry.png MoS7Dance.png MoS7Desert.png MoS7Devourer.png|The Great Devourer MoS7Distrub.png MoS7Door.png MoS7End.png MoS7Face.png MoS7FaceOff.png MoS7Facepalm.png MoS7Falcon.png MoS7Fangdam.png MoS7Found.png MoS7FSM.png MoS7Garmadon.png MoS7Goop.png MoS7Jay.png MoS7Jug.png MoS7KaiPant.png MoS7Lift.png MoS7Lightning.png MoS7Map.png MoS7Master.png MoS7Missing.png MoS7Mistake.png MoS7Mobile.png MoS7No.png MoS7NRG.png MoS7OldJulien.png MoS7Play.png MoS7Portal.png MoS7Queen.png MoS7Red.png MoS7Robo.png MoS7Robot.png MoS7Scanner.png MoS7Shadow.png MoS7Sign.png MoS7Skales.png MoS7TeaWalk.png MoS7Timer.png MoS7Unite.png MoS7Wood1.png MoS7Wood2.png MoS7Wood3.png MoS7Workshop.png MoS7Wow.png MoS7YoungFight.png MoS7YoungWu.png MoS7ZaneWater.png Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Episodes of Rise of the Serpentine